Monster Charmer
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Alec was not impressed that date night with Magnus was spent in a sewer to find something Mundane's called an 'urban legend'. Week 4: Urban Legends. Shadowhunter's Frightening Fall Fic Fest 2019. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Monster Charmer **

**Alec was not impressed that a date night with Magnus was spent in a sewer to find something Mundane's called an 'urban legend'. **

**Week 4: Urban Legends**

**Shadowhunter's Frightening Fall Fic Fest 2019**

**Fandom: Shadowhunter's**

**Pairing: Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane**

**Tags:****SHFallFic, **** frightening-fall-fic, urban legends, sewer alligator, banter, cute Malec, Alec has a way with creatures**

"So do you want to remind me why exactly we are spending date night in the sewers of New York?" Alec wrinkled his nose as he lifted his boot out of a patch of something slimly as he held his witch light higher.

"I heard rumours and I thought an adventure with my beautiful Angel sounded like a good idea," Magnus said as he ducked into the beam of light to squint at something on the small sidewalk that lined the sewer channel.

"I think our definition of adventure differ," Alec muttered as he sidestepped a pool of murky water.

"What are we even looking for anyways?"

"Oh it's something of an urban legend you see," Magnus said as he fell back a few steps to lace his fingers together with Alec's free one.

"Urban Legend? Is that a mundane thing? We both know all the legends are true," Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus kissed his cheek fondly.

"Something like that sweetheart, well I heard that in the sewers of New York that one day a poor little alligator was flushed down the toilet and he to this very day lives in this sewer, eating whoever dares to come down into his lair." Magnus put on his best spooky voice as he leaned against Alec's side as the two made their way down the length of the sewer.

"An alligator?" Both of Alec's eyebrows rose and his voice took on an unimpressed tone.

"Yes, and I so happen am running short of alligator scales sooo two birds with one stone as they say," Magnus said with a smile on his lips that only widened when Alec leaned down and kissed him.

"You're lucky I love you," Alec said teasingly.

"Aren't I just?" Magnus smiled just as teasingly and leaned up for another kiss when a sudden splashing noise echoed in the sewer.

"I thought you said it was just an urban legend?" Alec whispered as he stared at the bubbling sewer water and Magnus let his magic flow to his fingers as he turned to face a giant, demonic-looking alligator rise from the water.

"So not a normal alligator then?" Alec tossed his witch light down and un-glamoured his bow and quiver.

"A demon from Edom in this case," Magnus held his hands up in a defensive position as the demonic alligator stared at them unmoving. Its yellow eyes flickered over Magnus before settling on Alec who was notching an arrow.

"Alexander!" Magnus shouted before he grunted as he was sent flying by the alligator's wide tail.

"Magnus!" Alec's voice echoed in the sewer before he twisted around to come face to face with the alligator. Alec held his breath as the demon breathed its horrid breath over his face and didn't make a move as he wanted to keep his head.

"Gross," Alec grunted as he squeezed his eyes closed as the alligator's wet and rough tongue swiped over his face and his hair in a loving lick.

"Er, um thank you?" Alec said in confusion and lifted one of his hands and awkwardly patted the scaly snout.

"Ah, good boy?" Alec offered and bit back a laugh of disbelief when the demonic alligator all but purred and licked his face again before he sank back into the sewer water and everything wen still and quiet again.

"Will wonders ever cease with you my Alexander?" Magnus said as he walked back to Alec whose hair was still sticking up thanks to the salvia.

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec began to fuss but Magnus just patted his hand with a loving smile on his face.

"I'm fine sweetheart, are you alright?" Magnus was biting back a snicker at the way Alec's hair was sticking up.

"I think so? Mostly confused and a bit relieved… No more sewer adventures on date night okay?" Alec suggested and Magnus laughed and curled their arms together again but avoided the salvia on Alec's face.

"I promise you, monster charmer, you," Magnus teased before laughing when Alec moaned while rolling his eyes.


End file.
